


Une romance de jeunesse

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Love, Magic, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cette fanfic s'intéresse à la jeunesse d'Ardyn alors qu'il commence à parcourir le monde pour soigner les malades contaminés par les ténèbres. C'est lors de ce voyage qu'il fera la connaissance d'Aera, et que leur relation débutera.





	Une romance de jeunesse

**Author's Note:**

> 8652 words, created june 2019

La journée était relativement anodine : le ciel bleu était constellé de légers voiles cotonneux jouant avec les rayons du soleil et générant de petites taches foncées à la cime des arbres verts, derrière lesquels s’étendait la vaste vallée prospère parcourue par un long cours d’eau tranquille zigzagant d’un hameau à l’autre. Un fond d’air frais soufflait entre les brindilles et les longs cheveux d’un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années vêtu d’une poussiéreuse tunique de voyage. Son regard azuré contemplant l’horizon, il prit une inspiration avant de descendre la route en lacets qui le mènerait à sa prochaine destination.

 

Au bout d’une heure de marche, le jeune homme parvient à l’entrée d’un village sans prétentions traversé par la rivière. Tandis qu’il suit les quelques badauds venus échanger leurs marchandises, un des deux gardes en poste aux portes s’avance jusqu’à lui barrer le passage :

 

« Halte là ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici ! D’où venez-vous et pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demande l’homme d’une voix forte, la paume de sa main empêchant le visiteur d’approcher d’avantage.

 

« Je viens des terres éloignées de l’est. » lui répond calmement le jeune homme. « Je ne suis qu’un voyageur soucieux d’aider du mieux que je peux ceux que le Mal de la planète accable. »

 

« Vraiment ? Et comment faites-vous ça ? »

 

« Il m’arrive d’avoir à affronter directement la source du mal, mais la plupart du temps je me contente de soigner ceux qui ont été infectés. »

 

« Vous êtes une sorte de docteur, si je comprends bien ? » questionne le garde en haussant un sourcil.

 

« On peut dire ça, oui. » acquiesce le jeune homme.

 

« Pourtant, je croyais qu’aucun remède n’était en mesure de guérir les malades… vous ne seriez pas en train de vous moquer de moi, jeune homme ? » poursuit le garde avec suspicion.

 

« Jamais je n’oserais me jouer de vous. » lui répond son interlocuteur sans perdre son ton posé et respectueux. « Je conçois que vous ne croyez pas à ce que je vous raconte, pourtant, je ne vous mens pas. Si vous craigniez que je représente un risque pour cette cité alors soyez rassuré : je ne suis pas armé, je ne transporte pas de contrebande et je n’ai aucune mauvaise intention. » ajoute-t-il tout en écartant le tissu de son manteau afin de prouver sa bonne foi aux gardes. « Je ne suis qu’un humble voyageur, et j’espère simplement trouver ici un gîte pour la nuit. »

 

Tandis que l’homme armé inspecte du regard la tenue du visiteur à la recherche d’une éventuelle menace, son collègue s’approche à son tour :

 

« Allons, laisse-le entrer. Tu vois bien qu’il n’est pas dangereux ! »

 

Son comparse expire bruyamment en signe de contestation pour toute réponse, avant de se décaler à contrecœur.

 

« Veuillez nous excuser, mais nous devons nous montrer prudent. » ajoute le garde tolérant. « Vous pouvez circuler, bienvenue. »

 

« Il n’y a pas de mal, je comprends votre méfiance. Merci, et bon courage. » lui répond le jeune homme avant d’entrer dans l’enceinte du village rural.

 

_Il est vrai qu’avec la profusion de daemons qui rôdent il faut faire attention, mais tout de même, ce contrôle drastique me semble quelque peu exagéré, surtout en pleine journée…_ songe-t-il tandis qu’il se dirige vers le cœur animé de la cité.

 

Les réflexions du jeune homme sont rapidement chassées par sa découverte du village : en quête d’un établissement où passer la nuit, il ne manque cependant pas de s’émerveiller à chaque coin de rue, observant avec curiosité la vie citadine, analysant chaque nouveauté avec intérêt et vivacité.

 

Après avoir trouvé une auberge convenable en périphérie et réservé une chambre en échange de quelques pièces, le jeune homme décide de se rendre sur la place du marché afin de quérir quelques informations :

 

« Il est encore tôt, j’ai largement le temps de faire un tour pour me renseigner ! » décide-t-il avant d’arpenter à nouveau les rues en direction du centre-ville.

 

 

A mesure que le jeune homme se rapproche de l’épicentre du village, le nombre de passants et l’intensité de leurs interactions s’accroit jusqu’à devenir un brouhaha dense et coloré où chacun vaque à ses objectifs du mieux qu’il le peut : les marchands vantent les mérites de leurs étals devant des visiteurs de passage ou des négociants chevronnés, les paniers se remplissent de provisions pour le repas du soir, les étoffes enroulées sont vendues au mètre afin de confectionner vêtements et draps, le tout accompagné par une mélodie à l’harmonie exotique s’échappant d’un établissement bondé d’une foule assoiffée. La place semble être un spectacle de chaque instant entrainant son audience dans une farandole ininterrompue d’odeurs de fruits et de fleurs, de martèlement de chaussures sur le pavé, de couleurs chatoyantes et de rugueux objets en terre cuite aux plus délicats des tissus.

 

Se frayant un chemin à travers la dense assemblée, écartant avec politesse les quidams sur sa route lorsque cela s’avère nécessaire, le jeune homme se faufile parmi les bruits et les couleurs. Bien qu’il soit charmé par l’ambiance de la cité, il n’en oublie néanmoins pas qu’il a un objectif. Son regard à l’affut, il cherche un point d’intérêt en prenant garde à chacun de ses pas à ne pas bousculer par mégarde un vieillard ou bien à marcher sur un tapis recouverts de bibelots. Ayant la chance d’être plutôt élancé, le jeune homme dispose d’un champ de vision dominant la foule, lui permettant de repérer plus aisément l’objet de sa quête, mais aussi…

 

« Aïe ! »

 

A quelques mètres devant lui, un petit garçon vient de tomber sur le sol froid après avoir été violemment bousculé par un des commerçants.

 

« Et que je ne te vois plus traîner par ici ! Toi et tous ceux de ton espèce ! » lui beugle le marchand rustre avec colère, sans se soucier d’avantage de l’enfant.

 

Encore choqué, le garçonnet demeure à terre, fixant son agresseur la larme à l’œil sans que personne ne lui prête la moindre attention, manquant de se faire piétiner par la multitude aveugle. Lentement, il se met à genoux en contenant ses sanglots, ses paumes ensanglantées des suites de l’amorti de sa chute, reniflant tristement alors qu’il se relève tant bien que mal. Accaparé par l’état de ses paumes meurtries, il ne remarque pas la lourde charrette émergeant de la masse qui se dirige droit sur lui.

 

« Attention ! »

 

Bondissant par réflexe, le jeune homme fend agilement la foule pour atteindre le petit garçon, l’attraper par le bras et le tirer en sureté sur le côté une demi-seconde avant que l’attelage ne le renverse.

 

Quelques cris de surprise se font entendre tandis que la conductrice du chariot se contente de jeter un regard mauvais au garçonnet apeuré blotti dans les bras de son sauveur :

 

« Tu n’as qu’à faire attention, gamin ! » lui lance-t-elle sans s’arrêter, s’éloignant sous le regard réprobateur du jeune homme jusqu’à s’engager dans une rue adjacente pendant que les passants reprennent leurs activités comme si rien ne s’était passé.

 

Ignorant leur dédain, le jeune homme guide l’enfant encore tremblant un peu à l’écart avant de s’agenouiller doucement devant lui :

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demande-t-il d’une voix calme.

 

Le garçonnet ne répond pas, son regard fuyant cherchant une échappatoire.

 

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu n’as rien à craindre. » ajoute le jeune homme pour le rassurer. « Fais-moi voir ça. »

 

Avec précaution, il prend les petites mains sales de l’enfant dans les siennes, examinant ses blessures.

 

« Ce ne sont que des éraflures, mais il faut les nettoyer. Je vais m’en occuper, tu veux bien ? »

 

Encore sonné, le garçon hoche cependant la tête entre deux reniflements en signe d’approbation.

 

« D’accord. Alors, voyons ça… »

 

Farfouillant sous les longs pans de son manteau, le jeune homme récupère une petite gourde ainsi que quelques tissus de la discrète sacoche attachée à sa ceinture. Après avoir humidifié le textile, il s’applique à le tamponner sur les paumes de l’enfant en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal, ôtant les saletés noirâtres de sa peau.

 

« Ce n’est rien. Tu seras vite guéri. » l’encourage-t-il en souriant pendant qu’il finit de nettoyer les plaies.

 

L’enfant demeure muet mais les paroles de l’inconnu l’ont visiblement consolé.

 

Alors qu’il s’emploie désormais à lui faire des pansements rudimentaires, le jeune homme observe le petit garçon : vêtu de guenilles rapiécées, les pieds nus et le ventre creux, il fait indiscutablement partie de la frange la plus pauvre de la population d’Eos.

 

_Les conséquences de la Guerre divine et les ravages du Mal de la planète ne nous épargnent pas…_ pense-t-il avec tristesse. _Il serait temps d’y remédier._

 

« Voilà. J’ai terminé. Est-ce que ça te convient ? » demande-t-il en souriant.

 

« Merci, monsieur. » articule timidement l’enfant, le menton rentré dans son cou.

 

« De rien. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour te reposer. Je peux t’y accompagner, si tu le souhaites. »

 

« Je n’ai pas de chez-moi. » répond le garçon d’une franchise déchirante.

 

« Je vois. » constate le jeune homme, réfléchissant à une meilleure proposition. « Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t’aider ? »

 

« J’ai faim. » dit simplement l’enfant.

 

Relevant les yeux en direction de l’échoppe d’où le marchand avait chassé le va-nu-pieds, le jeune homme laisse échapper un long soupir.

_Un magasin de fruit… Evidemment, j’aurais dû y songer._

 

« D’accord. Je vais t’acheter quelque chose à manger. Ça te va ? »

 

L’enfant acquiesce avec vigueur.

 

« Parfait. »

 

Le garçonnet agrippé à son manteau, le jeune homme se dirige vers une sorte d’épicerie, y achète du pain et des fruits secs, avant de les donner au petit dont le visage s’illumine instantanément :

 

« Merci, monsieur. » dit-il une nouvelle fois, avant de disparaître dans les méandres de la ville, une moitié de miche de pain dans la bouche et son précieux paquet serré contre sa frêle poitrine.

 

Attendri, le jeune homme le regarde s’éloigner jusqu’à ce que l’enfant des rues disparaisse de sa vue et que son cœur comme ses poings se serrent devant la dure réalité miséreuse.

 

_Ce n’est pas normal. Je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose._

 

Sa force de conviction le poussant à se remettre en route, le jeune homme tâche de reprendre son exploration où il l’avait laissée, se dirigeant vers la boutique de l’apothicaire afin d’obtenir des renseignements. Bien que ses questions aient l’air de déranger le praticien, ce dernier lui délivre cependant les informations qu’il voulait. Fort de ces nouvelles données, le jeune homme sort du bâtiment sous le regard suspicieux du vendeur, avant de déplier le bout de papier sur lequel lui a été  griffonné un plan rudimentaire.

 

« Si j’ai bien compris, je dois emprunter cette voie pour y aller… hum… » murmure-t-il pour lui-même, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours entre la feuille et la ville autour de lui. « Bon sang, l’orientation n’a jamais été mon fort, dommage que Somnus ne soit pas là… » peste-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que c’est celle du nord ou bien… hum… oh et puis, tant pis ! Je prends celle-ci, et je verrai bien ! » finit-il par décider arbitrairement, s’apprêtant à s’engager dans une ruelle étroite.

 

« Auriez-vous besoin d’aide ? »

 

Une voix féminine d’une grande douceur l’interpelle soudainement, le figeant sur place. Alors que le jeune homme se retourne lentement pour vérifier que c’est bien à lui que l’on s’adresse, il est agréablement surpris de découvrir en face de lui une demoiselle aux cheveux blonds et aux traits harmonieux qui l’observe avec bienveillance.

 

« Je… je ne sais pas… » est tout ce qu’il trouve à répondre, désarçonné par cette interaction inattendue.

 

La jeune femme lui sourit :

 

« Vous semblez perdu. Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider ? »

 

Bien qu’il soit comme hypnotisé par les grands yeux bleu clair de son interlocutrice, le jeune homme s’efforce de retrouver sa contenance :

 

« Euh, oui, en effet. J’ai ici des indications sur ma destination mais elles ne sont pas très claires… » explique-t-il en montrant le bout de papier à la jeune femme.

 

« Hum. Oui, je vois où vous souhaitez vous rendre. » dit-elle après examen. « Si vous le désirez, le peux vous y accompagner. »

 

« Vraiment ? Ce serait merveilleux ! » lui répond-il avec entrain, avant de réaliser que son attitude est bien plus cavalière que de raison et de la tempérer : « Enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas ! Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner si vous avez autre chose à faire… »

 

« Cela ne m’importune guère, ne vous inquiétez pas. C’est moi qui vous ai proposé mon aide, je serai donc ravie de vous montrer le chemin. » le reprend-elle gentiment en lui adressant un large sourire, le déstabilisant une nouvelle fois.

 

« Eh bien, je vous remercie. » répond-il, dissimulant ses vives émotions sous sa politesse.

 

« De rien. » dit-elle en s’avançant jusqu’à arriver à son niveau : « Pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas encore présentée. Mon nom est Aera. »

 

« Je vous en prie, ce n’est rien. Je m’appelle Ardyn. »

 

« Ardyn ? Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Ardyn. »

 

« Moi de même, Aera. »

 

Se souriant mutuellement, les deux jeunes gens s’engagent dans la ruelle en direction de la périphérie de la ville.

 

Au bout de quelques mètres de silence gêné, la dénommée Aera prend la parole pour décrisper son compagnon de route :

 

« Vous avez fait preuve d’une grande bonté tout à l’heure avec ce pauvre enfant. »

 

« Comment ? Ah oui… Je n’ai pourtant rien fait d’extraordinaire, je crois que tout le monde réagirait de la même façon… »

 

« Pas tout le monde, malheureusement… » déplore la jeune femme.

 

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

 

« Vous avez pu le constater de vous-même : vous êtes le seul à vous être intéressé au sort de cet enfant. Les gens ont fini par y devenir insensibles, hélas… »

 

« C’est fort regrettable. Aider les autres, et surtout les plus faibles, devrait être la priorité de chacun. » dit Ardyn avec conviction et sincérité.

 

« Voilà de bien nobles paroles, mais je crains qu’elles soient insuffisantes face à la réalité, à mon grand regret… »

 

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

 

A hauteur d’une maison délabrée, Aera marque une pause :

 

« Vous voyez ces quartiers ? »

 

S’arrêtant à son tour, Ardyn reporte son attention sur les alentours : les couleurs vives et l’animation du marché ont laissé place à un visuel de désolation sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive. Le sol n’est plus pavé mais jonché de nids-de-poule, et les bâtiments sont soit abandonnés, soit dans un triste état.

 

« Ce sont les quartiers les plus pauvres de la cité. » poursuit Aera. « C’est aussi le refuge de tous ceux que l’on a abandonné à leur sort. Pour beaucoup, ce sont des victimes du Mal de la planète, des orphelins dont la famille a été décimée soit par la maladie, soit par les daemons. »

 

« Alors ce garçon que j’ai secouru tout à l’heure… »

 

Aera acquiesce tristement :

 

« Oui. C’est un des nombreux enfants perdus de cette ville. Plus le Mal s’étend, plus les bouches à nourrir s’accroissent, puisant dans les ressources déjà affaiblies des habitants. »

 

« Pourtant, le marché semblait prospère. »

 

« Ce n’est qu’une façade. Le peuple fait de son mieux pour survivre en ces temps troublés, mais si rien n’est fait, j’ai bien peur que nous ne puissions bientôt même plus nous permettre ce genre d’illusions. »

 

Le craquement des masures en bois est le seul bruit venant troubler la lourde atmosphère de ces quartiers dévastés.

 

« N’ayez point de chagrin, je vous en prie. » dit soudain Ardyn d’un ton apaisant. « L’avenir n’est pas aussi sombre qu’il n’y parait. »

 

« Que dites-vous ? »

 

« C’est vrai… » poursuit Ardyn avec aplomb, « … nous vivons des temps difficiles. Mais l’espoir ne disparaîtra pas tant que des personnes de bonne volonté continueront de se battre pour que la lumière triomphe. Des personnes telles que vous, Aera. »

 

« Telles que moi ? » reprend la jeune femme avec étonnement.

 

« Oui. » acquiesce Ardyn en lui souriant. « Je ne crois pas que vous ayez mentionné l’épisode de cet orphelin au marché par hasard… Si je n’y étais pas allé, vous l’auriez vous-même secouru, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

« Comment savez-vous… ? »

 

« Vous dites que personne n’a prêté attention à cet enfant. Parmi les habitués, peut-être, mais pas vous. Il me semblait bien avoir aperçu une silhouette à cet instant, mais elle a disparu si vite dans la foule que je n’y ai plus pensé. C’était vous, Aera. Et c’est à ce moment-là que vous m’avez vu m’occuper de l’enfant. Ce n’est donc pas un hasard si vous m’avez proposé votre aide… et que nous sommes arrivés jusque-là. »

 

« Effectivement. Vous avez vu juste, Ardyn. Votre perspicacité est étonnante. » admet Aera.

 

« Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai offensée. »

 

« Non, pas du tout. Au contraire, j’admire votre sagacité. Eos aurait grand besoin de d’avantage d’hommes comme vous. »

 

« Vous voulez dire plus d’homme comme moi qui n’ont aucun sens de l’orientation ? » plaisante Ardyn.

 

« Exactement. » surenchérit Aera. « S’ils sont tous aussi bienveillants et intelligents que vous, alors je souhaite qu’Eos soit recouverte d’hommes cherchant leur chemin ! »

 

« Ce serait un véritable chaos. »

 

« A n’en point douter. »

 

Les deux jeunes gens échangent un regard complice avant d’éclater de rire, leur bonne humeur habillant l’espace d’un instant le quartier désolé d’un peu de chaleur. Lorsque finalement ils reprennent la route, les liens qu’ils viennent de tisser rendent le reste du trajet bien moins formel que sa première partie. Ardyn et Aera continuent d’échanger l’un avec l’autre, partageant leurs visions du monde et apprenant doucement à se connaître, jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent leur destination :

 

« Voilà, c’est ici. » dit Aera en désignant un sombre bâtiment à l’écart accolé au mur d’enceinte de la ville.

 

L’expression d’Ardyn se fait plus sérieuse que jamais.

 

« Je vois. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant de m’avoir guidé à travers la cité. »

 

« Ce n’était rien. D’ailleurs, si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénient, je souhaiterais vous accompagner à l’intérieur. » lui répond Aera d’un ton tout aussi sérieux.

 

« En êtes-vous sûre ? Je crains que ce nous trouvions en ces lieux ne soit guère agréable à regarder. »

 

« Certaine. Je suis pleinement consciente ce qui nous attend là-bas. J’aimerais le voir de mes propres yeux. Nier leur existence ne nous avancera à rien. »

 

Devant la détermination de la jeune femme, Ardyn ne peut qu’acquiescer :

 

« Fort bien. Restez près de moi quoi qu’il arrive. Si ça tourne mal, je saurais vous protéger. »

 

« Je n’en doute pas. Je n’ai pas l’intention de vous quitter. »

 

Les derniers mots d’Aera font inconsciemment esquisser au jeune homme un sourire, avant qu’un ton grave ne prenne à nouveau place sur son visage :

 

« Alors allons-y. »

 

 

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigent vers le sinistre endroit jusqu’à ce que les gardes en poste tout autour les interpellent. Expliquant la raison de sa venue comme il l’avait fait face aux deux soldats à l’entrée de la ville, Ardyn obtient l’autorisation d’entrer pour lui et Aera, cette dernière ayant spontanément prétextée être son assistante.

 

Dès l’ouverture de la lourde porte d’entrée, une forte odeur saisit instantanément le cœur du jeune homme. Une odeur de mort. L’endroit ressemble à un sanatorium noyé dans les ténèbres que l’on aurait transformé en prison. Les fenêtres sont condamnées, barricadées, aucune issue et aucun point d’entrée pour les rayons du soleil. Les cellules défilent le long des obscurs et froids couloirs, tantôt vides, tantôt habitées par les malheureux infectés par le Mal, et parfois même hantées par les créatures engendrées au stade le plus avancé de la maladie…

 

« Des daemons. » murmure Ardyn en observant avec chagrin la bête qui se terre derrière les barreaux.

 

L’affreuse créature semblant réagir aux mots du jeune homme se jette à une vitesse terrifiante sur les pilonnes en métal qui la maintiennent enfermée, griffant, mordant et grognant d’un râle strident abominable, provoquant un sursaut d’Aera.

 

« Ah ! »

 

« N’ayez pas peur. Il ne vous arrivera rien. » lui chuchote Ardyn d’une voix rassurante.

 

« Je le sais. » répond-elle avant de relâcher le manteau d’Ardyn qu’elle avait saisi par réflexe.

 

Quittant le monstre, les deux jeunes gens continuent de suivre le garde qui leur ouvre la voie une lanterne à la faible lueur se balançant au bout de son bras, jusqu’à ce qu’à atteindre une pièce d’une taille supérieure où sont entreposés divers provisions, registres et armes.

 

« Voilà, c’est ici. Je vous laisse avec mon collègue. » les informe le garde, retournant à son poste à l’entrée du bâtiment.

 

« Je vous remercie. » lui répond Ardyn, avant de s’avancer vers un homme bedonnant aux alentours de la cinquantaine et à la barbe hirsute, apparemment absorbé dans la lecture de ses documents.

 

« Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair : les infectés n’ont le droit à aucune visite, même de la part de leur famille. » dit-il d’un ton sévère en dévisageant les nouveaux venus sans prendre la peine de se lever de son siège.

 

« Nous en avons conscience. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour rendre visite à qui que ce soit. »

 

« Dans ce cas, déguerpissez. Les civils n’ont rien à faire ici. »

 

Silencieuse, Aera jette un coup d’œil en direction d’Ardyn : ce dernier demeure calme, s’avançant encore jusqu’à pouvoir déchiffrer les rapports disposés sur le bureau du soldat :

 

« Leur nombre ne cesse de croitre, n’est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il posément, captant progressivement l’attention de l’homme : « Les daemons. Plus les jours passent, plus on vous rapporte de cas d’infection ou d’attaques, et plus vous avez de monde à traiter. »

 

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? » s’exaspère le soldat, regardant enfin Ardyn directement.

 

« Et si je vous disais que, ces gens atteints par le Mal, j’étais en mesure de les soigner ? »

 

« Balivernes. Le Mal est incurable, chacun le sait. Si vous êtes venus uniquement pour me faire perdre mon temps, je vous prierais de bien vouloir cesser immédiatement. » s’énerve l’homme.

 

« Bien au contraire. Je me propose d’alléger votre charge de travail. » rétorque Ardyn.

 

« Comment ? »

 

« Si vous acceptez de me conduire auprès des malades dont l’apparence est encore humaine, je vous promets qu’ils ne surchargeront plus vos cellules d’ici la fin de la journée. »

 

Quelques secondes s’écoulent dans la pénombre du sanatorium. Finalement, le soldat pose ses papiers et se lève tout en marmonnant avec scepticisme :

 

« Bah, après tout, si vous n’avez que ça à faire… par contre, ne venez pas vous plaindre si ça ne se passe pas comme l’espérez ! Je décline toute responsabilité en ce qui concerne votre sécurité à tous les deux, est-ce que c’est clair ? »

 

« Très clair. » acquiesce Ardyn.

 

« Merci de votre coopération. » ajoute Aera en inclinant la tête à son tour.

 

« Raah, les jeunes… » marmonne le soldat en secouant la tête, avant de saisir une torche et de s’enfoncer dans un couloir : « Suivez-moi. »

 

« Voulez-vous toujours m’accompagner ? Vous pouvez rester dans cette pièce si vous le souhaitez… » demande Ardyn à Aera alors qu’ils s’apprêtent à emboiter le pas au soldat.

 

« Je vous ai promis que je ne vous quitterai pas, et je tiens toujours parole. » lui sourit la jeune femme.

 

Les joues soudain rosies, Ardyn hoche simplement la tête en signe d’approbation alors qu’ils se remettent en mouvement.

 

Le petit groupe parcourt quelques mètres avant de tourner dans un autre couloir au bout duquel le soldat s’immobilise. Saisissant le trousseau de clefs à sa ceinture, il déverrouille la grille qui s’ouvre dans un grincement strident.

 

« Voilà. A vous de jouer, maintenant. » lance-t-il sans grande conviction en se plaçant sur le côté pour laisser Ardyn pénétrer à l’intérieur du cachot.

 

Avançant en silence et à tâtons, Ardyn s’approche de la petite pièce obscure, suivi par Aera. Alors qu’elle s’apprête à entrer avec lui, il lui fait signe de ne pas continuer. Progressant avec précaution dans la cellule sans savoir ce qu’il va y découvrir, le jeune homme reste sur ses gardes, prêt si nécessaire à faire appel à ses armes.

Une petite silhouette se déplace subitement dans le noir le long du mur sur la gauche.

 

« Il y a quelqu’un ? » essaye Ardyn. « Vous pouvez approcher, je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

 

Des bruissements retentissent contre les murs en pierre, se rapprochant progressivement. Bientôt, deux lueurs brillantes émergent des ténèbres pour révéler ce qui se terrait en ces lieux :

 

« ! »

 

_Les yeux d’une enfant…_

 

Debout devant le jeune homme, le regard ébloui par la flamme de la torche du soldat, une petite fille marche péniblement en traînant ses pieds sur le sol.

 

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Ardyn quitte sa position défensive et reprend avec douceur :

 

« Tu peux venir, petite. Je suis là pour t’aider. »

 

Bien que craintive, l’enfant d’une dizaine d’années continue son avancée, jusqu’à ce que la lumière révèle les taches noirâtres qui constellent la peau de ses bras fins.

 

« Les stigmates du Mal… » murmure tristement Aera.

 

Dissimulant ses sentiments négatifs derrière un visage rassurant, Ardyn s’agenouille lentement pour se mettre au niveau de la fillette :

 

« Comment t’appelles-tu ? » lui demande-t-il gentiment.

 

« … Nera. » répond l’enfant d’une voix faible.

 

« Nera ? C’est un joli prénom. Es-tu d’accord pour que je te soigne, Nera ? »

 

« … vous pouvez faire ça ? »

 

« Oui. » répond Ardyn avant de tendre son bras vers la petite : « Il suffit que tu me donnes ta main. »

 

Intriguée, la fillette se rapproche jusqu’à poser sa paume noircie dans celle d’Ardyn.

 

« Parfait. Maintenant, ferme les yeux. »

 

« Pourquoi ? »

 

« Parce que je vais faire de la magie. » lui répond malicieusement Ardyn.

 

Bien que fatiguée par la maladie, l’enfant décide de se prêter au jeu et de fermer les yeux. Utilisant sa main libre, Ardyn l’approche du corps infecté jusqu’à ce que de fines particules commencent à s’en extraire sous le regard éberlué du soldat dont les doigts cherchent la garde de son épée :

 

« Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que… »

 

« N’en faites rien. » le coupe poliment Aera. « Ayez confiance. »

 

Ecoutant la recommandation de la jeune femme, l’homme ravale ses craintes en observant tout de même avec attention la maladie être aspirée hors du corps de l’enfant grâce au pouvoir d’Ardyn, effaçant à vue d’œil les taches sombres qui parsemaient ses bras jusqu’à ce qu’elles disparaissent toutes complètement.

 

« Et voilà, c’est fini. Tu peux rouvrir les yeux. »

 

La petite fille dont le teint semble avoir retrouvé des couleurs s’empresse d’inspecter ses mains, puis ses bras, puis son corps tout entier avant de demander :

 

« Je suis guérie ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

« Je peux retourner voir ma maman ? »

 

« J’imagine que oui. » répond Ardyn en se retournant vers le soldat pour avoir la réponse.

 

« …Hein ? Oh et bien je suppose que si elle est guérie, elle peut partir, oui… » bafouille à moitié l’homme, confus face au miracle qui vient de se produire devant lui.

 

« Chouette ! Merci ! » s’écrie Nera avant de sauter dans les bras d’Ardyn.

 

« Oh, doucement ! De rien, ce fut un plaisir. »

 

« Je vais te raccompagner à l’entrée. Tu viens, Nera ? » l’appelle Aera d’une voix douce en lui tendant la main.

 

Acquiesçant, la petite fille quitte les bras d’Ardyn pour rejoindre la jeune femme, ne manquant pas de lui adresser un dernier au revoir avant de disparaître à l’angle du couloir. Ce n’est que lorsqu’elles furent suffisamment éloignées qu’Ardyn se releva pour demander au soldat :

 

« Vous avez pu constater de vous-même que je ne mentais pas. Je vous prie donc de m’indiquer toutes les personnes qui se trouvent dans une situation similaire à celle de cette enfant afin que je puisse les soigner. »

 

« Et en ce qui concerne ceux changés en daemons ? »

 

« Je crains que pour eux ça ne soit trop tard. Néanmoins, si vous le désirez, je peux vous aider à abréger leurs souffrances. »

 

Devant l’air grave d’Ardyn, le garde se contenta d’hocher la tête avant de l’inviter à le suivre. Durant le reste de la journée, le jeune homme ne ménagea pas sa peine, sauvant chaque âme qui pouvait être sauvée, et délivrant du Mal de manière définitive toutes celles trop abimées dans les ténèbres pour avoir une chance de s’en extirper. Ce ne fut qu’une fois le soleil bas sur l’horizon qu’Ardyn quitta le sanatorium désormais vidé de ses patients, se délectant du brin d’air frais et parfumé du début de soirée.

 

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

 

Ses cheveux blonds brillants sous les reflets orangés du soleil, Aera l’observe avec considération.

 

« Ah, je suis exténué mais à part ça, oui, je vais bien. » lui répond Ardyn tout en s’étirant.

 

« Vous avez besoin de repos. Vous avez travaillé dur… »

 

« C’est vrai, mais je n’ai pas été le seul : sans votre soutien, je n’aurais jamais réussi à gérer autant de cas en si peu de temps ! »

 

« Vous me flattez, je n’ai pas fait grand-chose à côté des miracles que vous avez accomplis ! Néanmoins, je suis comblée que ma présence ait pu vous être utile. »

 

« Elle l’a été, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l’imaginer. » répond Ardyn d’une voix tendre en souriant à la jeune femme, avant de reprendre de manière plus formelle : « Enfin, ce que je voulais dire c’est que je vous remercie. »

 

« De rien, ce fut un plaisir. » dit-elle un peu gênée avant d’ajouter : « Avez-vous un endroit où passer la nuit ? »

 

« J’ai réservé une chambre dans une auberge, ça devrait aller… enfin, si je suis capable de la retrouver ! »

 

« Auriez-vous encore besoin de mon aide ? » demande Aera avec sérieux.

 

« Non, non ! Ce n’était qu’une plaisanterie de ma part ! » s’empresse d’ajouter Ardyn en secouant ses mains. « Vous en avez déjà tant fait pour moi, jamais je n’oserais vous en demander d’avantage ! »

 

« Je vous en prie, ce n’était rien. » lui répond-elle en souriant. « Dans ce cas, je vais y aller, mais je pressens que nous serons amenés à nous revoir, Ardyn. »

 

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

 

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. » dit-elle mystérieusement. « Quoi qu’il en soit, ce fut un honneur… »

 

« Attendez ! Serez-vous encore en ville demain ? »

 

_Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce qui me prend de lui demander ça de la sorte ?!_ peste Ardyn contre lui-même, ne réalisant que trop tard que ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée.

 

Heureusement, son impolitesse ne vexe pas la jeune femme qui semble au contraire amusée de cette réaction :

 

« Oui. Je serais encore en ville demain. » répond-elle en dissimulant un rire discret.

 

Saisissant sa chance, Ardyn se lance en s’efforçant de contenir ses émotions :

 

« Et est-ce que ça vous dirait de, enfin, est-ce que vous accepteriez que nous passions quelques heures ensemble ? »

 

Le cœur du jeune homme bat la chamade comme jamais tandis qu’il guette avec anxiété la réponse d’Aera, qui le libère bien vite de ses appréhensions :

 

« J’en serai ravie. » lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

 

Avant de se séparer les deux jeunes gens s’accordent sur l’horaire et le lieu de leurs retrouvailles pour le lendemain, et c’est le cœur léger qu’Ardyn regagne sans peine sa chambre temporaire, s’allongeant sur le lit, son corps fatigué et son esprit vagabondant en rêveries tandis qu’il s’endort en songeant à Aera, une heureuse expression illuminant son visage.

 

 

Arrivé aux portes de la ville avec une large avance, Ardyn fait les cents pas dans les rayons dorés du petit matin.

Habitué à se lever de bonne heure, l’excitation provoquée par la perspective de son rendez-vous avec Aera l’a réveillé bien avant que chantent les coqs, empêchant toute perspective de rendormissement. Devant l’impossibilité de demeurer allongé, le jeune homme s’est donc levé et a commencé à se préparer pour la journée, dépoussiérant au mieux ses habits de voyageur et brossant avec soin ses longs cheveux ondulés, tâchant d’être le plus présentable possible avec les moyens du bord.

Malgré tout, il demeure insatisfait du résultat, tournant en rond en se demandant comment arranger son apparence avant qu’Aera ne le rejoigne.

 

« Ça m’apprendra à ne prendre aucun produit cosmétique lorsque je voyage… » marmonne-t-il pour lui-même en frottant sur son menton la fine barbe qui commence à pousser.

 

« Y a-t-il un problème ? »

 

« Non, pas du tout, je me disais juste que… » débute Ardyn avant de relever les yeux pour les plonger directement et à sa grande surprise dans ceux d’Aera qui l’observe en souriant, « … ! »

 

« Bonjour, Ardyn. »

 

« Ah, bonjour, Aera. » répond-il en se redressant pour adopter une posture plus noble.

 

« Je craignais d’être trop en avance, mais je constate que vous êtes encore plus matinal que moi. J’espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps… »

 

« Non, pas le moins du monde ! » s’empresse de répondre Ardyn, ses émotions dictant sa conduite bien plus que sa raison.

 

« Vous m’en voyez soulagée. Etes-vous prêt à partir ? »

 

« Quand vous voulez. »

 

« Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

 

Quittant l’enceinte rassurante de la cité, Ardyn et Aera s’enfoncent dans les plaines vertes de Duscae recouvertes d’une légère brume perlée de rosée matinale. Suivant les pas de la jeune femme, Ardyn ne peut quitter son regard de sa chevelure blonde, de ses mains graciles, de sa démarche innocente, de son manteau marron dissimulant une longue robe d’un blanc étonnamment pur recouvrant ses courbes harmonieuses…

 

« Vous avez été fort aimable de proposer de m’accompagner jusqu’au vieux temple. » dit soudain Aera, le tirant de ses pensées.

 

« Hein ? Oh, c’était tout naturel. Je n’allais pas vous laisser y aller seule. »

 

« Qui vous dit que j’y serais allée seule ? » ajoute-t-elle sur un ton mutin.

 

« Et qui vous y aurait accompagnée ? » surenchérit Ardyn.

 

« Peut-être un ami passionné d’archéologie ? »

 

« Un passionné qui m’aurait cédé sa place ? Je n’en crois pas un mot ! »

 

« Hum… C’est vrai, vous avez raison. Je ne connais à mon grand regret personne qui soit féru d’archéologie dans mon entourage. »

 

« Vous m’en voyez navré. » déplore Ardyn avant d’ajouter : « A propos, qu’espérez-vous découvrir dans ces ruines ? »

 

« Ha ha, vous le saurez quand nous y serons ! »

 

Bien que sa curiosité soit piquée au vif par la réflexion d’Aera, Ardyn décide de laisser à la jeune femme son effet de surprise, essayant de deviner durant le reste du trajet de quoi il peut bien retourner.

Après plus d’une heure et demi de marche, ils arrivent enfin en vue des antiques vestiges. Perchés en hauteur contre la montagne, de vieux piliers de pierre taillés de manière inhabituelle à l’entrée d’une cavité leur indiquent la présence des ruines recherchées.

 

« Nous y sommes ! J’ai hâte de découvrir ce qui se cache au cœur de cette grotte ! » se réjouit Aera tandis qu’ils débutent leur exploration.

 

Allumant leurs torches pour pallier au manque de luminosité à certains endroits de la caverne, Ardyn et Aera s’enfoncent petit à petit dans les entrailles rocheuses et humides à la recherche des tra  ces du passé. Bien que sa tenue soit plus indiquée pour la cour d’un palais que pour une nature hostile, Aera progresse à un rythme soutenu sans gêne, acceptant cependant volontiers l’aide proposée par Ardyn pour franchir les obstacles les plus pentus ou glissants. Bientôt, les deux jeunes gens débouchent dans une vaste salle aux murs ornés de peintures et aux antiques constructions humaines au milieu desquelles se dresse une sorte d’autel.

 

« C’est incroyable ! » s’émerveille Aera en tournant sur elle-même pour contempler la pièce, sa voix cristalline résonnant contre les parois de part et d’autres. « Je ne pensais pas en découvrir autant ! »

 

« Etait-ce cela que vous recherchiez ? »

 

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais quoi qu’il en soit, ce seul site est déjà une magnifique source de savoir ! Regardez la beauté de ces peintures ! »

 

Observant à son tour les murs de la cavité, Ardyn remarque de curieux symboles circulaires semblant former un alphabet gravés dans la pierre, et dont les sillons semblent s’illuminer de temps à autres d’une lueur bleutée.

 

« Sont-ce là les vestiges de la civilisation de Solheim ? » demande-t-il.

 

« Tout porte à le croire. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? »

 

« Il y a comme des écritures de ce côté. » dit-il en désignant le mur de sa torche.

 

« En effet. Ce n’est pas la première fois que je croise de telles inscriptions. »

 

« Savez-vous les déchiffrer ? »

 

« Non, malheureusement… mais elles sont placées de façon si singulières, je me demande si… »

 

Aera ne finit pas sa phrase, si fascinée par les symboles luisants qu’elle laisse sa main parcourir la paroi, ses doigts effleurant les lignes à la recherche d’un indice… jusqu’à ce qu’ils rencontrent une partie amovible, basculant dans un bruit sourd pour révéler un étroit passage s’enfonçant dans les ténèbres.

 

« J’imagine que nous y allons ? » demande Ardyn, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 

« Plutôt deux fois qu’une. » confirme Aera.

 

« Très bien. Si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénient, je vais passer le premier. Qui sait ce qui nous attend là-dedans… »

 

« Vous avez raison. Je vous suis. »

 

S’engageant dans le fin et noir couloir, Ardyn et Aera poursuivent avec prudence leur exploration. Le chemin est si exigu qu’ils doivent prendre garde aux flammes de leurs torches ainsi qu’à la hauteur variable du plafond. Dans cette proximité soudaine aucun des deux ne se souvient qui le premier a saisi les doigts de l’autre, toujours est-il qu’à la sortie du tunnel, Ardyn et Aera se tiennent la main tandis qu’ils contemplent avec ébahissement le spectaculaire décor qui s’offre à eux.

 

« Est-ce que ce sont… des cristaux ? »

 

S’élevant désormais à des dizaines de mètres de hauteur, les parois de la grotte sont recouvertes d’éclats bleutés scintillants à la lueur des torches, projetant leurs rayons en arc-en-ciel tels des prismes, illuminant la cavité de reflets hypnotisants et mystiques.

 

« C’est… absolument magnifique ! » susurre Aera, le souffle coupé par la vision chatoyante qui étincelle tout autour d’elle.

 

« Oui, ça l’est… » confirme Ardyn d’un air attendri, son regard d’avantage attiré par l’expression de ravissement sur le visage de la jeune femme que par l’éclat des pierres hyalines.

 

« Pensez-vous que les anciens utilisaient ces minéraux pour faire fonctionner leur technologie ? » demande-t-elle avec curiosité.

 

« Je dois avouer que je n’en ai pas la moindre idée… Néanmoins, ces fragments bleus me rappellent quelque chose… »

 

« Quoi donc ? »

 

« Au cours de mon voyage, j’ai eu l’occasion d’apercevoir le météore au Disque de Cauthess et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il brillait du même éclat que ces cristaux… »

 

« Cette caverne aurait donc un rapport avec l’Archéen et les dieux des légendes ? » réfléchit Aera tout en contemplant les fragments azurés. « Serais-je enfin proche de la réponse… ? »

 

Fascinée, la jeune femme ne prête pas attention au bruit sec qui retentit depuis un petit renfoncement en contrebas, contrairement à Ardyn :

 

« Aera, attention ! » crie-t-il tout en bondissant avec vigueur sur la jeune femme, l’éloignant de la trajectoire de la créature aux crocs acérés qui a jailli de dessous les rochers.

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’était ?! »

 

« Un daemon. » répond Ardyn en s’interposant entre le monstre et Aera, avant que son regard ne balaye la grotte et ne le pousse à corriger son affirmation : « …non, _des_ daemons… »

 

A son tour, Aera observe les environs pour constater avec effroi que sur chaque paroi descendent en silence des sortes de petits gnomes aux yeux jaunes malveillants.

 

« Qu’allons-nous faire ? » demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.

 

« Ne bougez pas. Je m’occupe d’eux. » lui répond Ardyn d’une voix grave tandis qu’il se met en posture défensive.

 

Comme rassurée par ces mots, Aera acquiesce :

 

« Je vous fais confiance. »

 

_Et je ne te décevrai pas._

 

Un des monstres se lance finalement à l’attaque en poussant un cri ignoble, fendant l’air à toute vitesse vers les deux jeunes gens. C’est le moment que choisit Ardyn pour jeter sa torche au sol et matérialiser dans ses mains une longue épée à la lame cramoisie qu’il fait tournoyer dans un mouvement habile, coupant en deux leur assaillant qui s’évapore dans un nuage de fumée noirâtre.

 

_Et d’un_ , songe Ardyn sans se déconcentrer, guettant la prochaine initiative des monstres. _Maintenant !_

 

Cette fois ce sont trois monstres qui fondent sur eux, mais ils n’ont pas plus de chance que leur prédécesseur.

 

« Ardyn… » murmure Aera dans son dos en lui désignant un trou en hauteur d’où s’extirpent de nouvelles créatures.

 

_Bon sang, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux ! Si ça continue, je ne vais pas pouvoir la protéger… Non. Je ne dois pas penser ça. Ce n’est pas mon premier combat ! J’ai survécu aux précédents, nous survivrons à celui-ci, ensemble !_

 

Continuant de terrasser chaque daemon qui s’approche, Ardyn évalue leurs options pour élaborer une stratégie. Se contentant de repousser les assauts sans prendre l’avantage, il commence à rassembler ses forces pour préparer une attaque de plus grande envergure à même de les tirer de ce guêpier.

 

_Oui, ça devrait marcher…_

 

« Aera, lorsque je vous donnerai le signal, je veux que vous vous allongiez au sol ! Ensuite, dès que la voie sera dégagée il faudra courir vers le tunnel pour vous enfuir. Est-ce que vous y arriverez ? »

 

« Oui. » répond-elle avec assurance.

 

« Très bien, dans ce cas… Maintenant ! »

 

Obéissant aux indications d’Ardyn, Aera se baisse au ras du sol pendant qu’au-dessus de sa tête tournoient diverses lames pourpres translucides, leur éclat se mélangeant au bleu des cristaux pour teinter la cave d’une lueur violacée, pourfendant la nuée de daemons qui disparaissent en autant de particules sombres dans les airs.

 

« Allez-y ! » ordonne Ardyn à Aera qui s’empresse de se relever pour atteindre la sortie.

 

C’est au même instant qu’une des créatures que l’ouverture béante ne cesse de vomir effectue un saut puissant, atterrissant juste devant la jeune femme, lui bloquant le passage.

 

« Ah ! »

 

En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut à Aera pour cligner des yeux, Ardyn apparait dans un flash lumineux juste derrière le monstre, le pourfendant de sa lame avant qu’il n’ait pu blesser la jeune femme.

 

« Allons-y ! » s’exclame-t-il en saisissant la main d’Aera pour l’entrainer avec lui dans l’étroit tunnel.

 

Poursuivis par les daemons les deux jeunes gens progressent aussi vite qu’ils le peuvent dans le passage étriqué, les cris des bestioles se rapprochant toujours un peu plus de leurs dos à découvert. Alors qu’un des monstres s’apprête à planter ses griffes dans leurs chairs, Ardyn, apercevant la lumière salvatrice de la sortie, lance son arme le plus loin possible devant lui avant de prendre Aera dans ses bras et de se téléporter immédiatement là où son épée a atterri. Sans perdre une seconde, il se retourne pour appuyer la paume de sa main sur le mécanisme qui avait ouvert le couloir, condamnant par là-même la porte sur la horde menaçante. Les grognements des monstres se volatilisent aussitôt le lourd panneau de pierre verrouillé, ne laissant plus entendre dans la large pièce aux peintures que les respirations haletantes des deux survivants.

 

« Ah… ah… Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » s’inquiète Ardyn avant même d’avoir repris son souffle.

 

« Ah… Oui, je n’ai rien. » le rassure Aera. « Et vous ? »

 

« Ça va… Nous avons échappé au pire ! »

 

« En effet… C’est grâce à vous, et aux fabuleux pouvoirs de votre famille. »

 

Surpris par les mots de la jeune femme, Ardyn la dévisage en fronçant les sourcils :

 

« Vous savez donc qui je suis ? »

 

Aera acquiesce :

 

« Ardyn Lucis Caelum, aîné de la noble maison Lucis Caelum à laquelle les Six ont conféré le devoir de sauver le monde du Mal qui le ronge. »

 

Intrigué, Ardyn quitte son appui mural pour rejoindre Aera sous l’un des puits de lumière de la caverne.

 

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »

 

« La volonté des dieux n’est-elle pas connue de tous ? »

 

« Rarement de façon aussi détaillée. » objecte Ardyn.

 

« Votre réputation vous précède. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir guérir le Mal, le sauveur d’Eos. »

 

« Mais ceux qui connaissent mon identité sont encore rares. Ce garde au sanatorium en est un bon exemple : il n’avait aucune idée de qui j’étais ni de mes capacités avant que je les lui révèle. »

 

« Qu’insinuez-vous donc ? »

 

« Vous n’êtes pas qu’une simple villageoise passionnée d’archéologie, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

Aera demeure silencieuse, laissant le champ libre à Ardyn :

 

« Vos manières ne sont pas celles d’une roturière, vos vêtements dépareillent avec la population locale et vos centres d’intérêt sont pour le moins inhabituels. Sans parler de cet endroit, vous m’avez suivi dans le sanatorium alors que la grande majorité aurait tout fait pour éviter le contact avec les malades… sans mentionner que vous n’êtes pas venue à mon secours par hasard. Vous saviez déjà qui j’étais lorsque vous m’avez proposé votre aide pour trouver mon chemin, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

« Pas exactement. J’étais intriguée par votre attitude envers le petit garçon et lorsque vous avez demandé des renseignements à l’apothicaire à propos d’un endroit où l’on rassemblerait les victimes du Mal, mais je n’en ai eu le cœur net que lorsque vous m’avez révélé votre prénom. »

 

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas me l’avoir dit ? Qu’essayez-vous de me cacher ? Qu’attendez-vous de moi ? »

 

Une légère peine traverse le regard d’Aera alors qu’elle semble réfléchir soigneusement à ses prochains mots :

 

« Je croyais que ça serait plus agréable si vous l’ignoriez. J’ai pensé que nous pourrions entretenir une relation ordinaire, sans contraintes, sans se préoccuper de nos devoirs respectifs, mais… j’imagine qu’il aurait fallu tôt ou tard que cette révélation se produise… »

 

« Mais enfin… de quoi parlez-vous ? » demande Ardyn, confus.

 

Se plaçant face au jeune homme, Aera se redresse, plonge son regard dans le sien et lui annonce avec aplomb :

 

« Mon nom complet est Aera Mirus Fleuret, l’Oracle de Tenebrae à qui les Six confient leur volonté. »

 

_Quoi, l’Oracle ?! Alors, la surveillance renforcée à l’entrée de la ville, c’était à cause de sa présence… ?_

 

« Je regrette de vous avoir dissimulé cette information et que cela vous ai causé du tort. » ajoute-t-elle. « J’ai d’abord préféré conserver mon anonymat afin de me protéger, mais j’ai bien vite compris qu’à vos côtés ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Cependant, plus nous nous fréquentions et moins je souhaitais vous révéler cette information, afin que nous puissions conserver la fraîcheur de notre relation, je crois… Quoi qu’il en soit, veuillez m’excuser de vous avoir menti. » termine Aera en s’inclinant respectueusement.

 

Abasourdi par ces révélations, Ardyn ne sait quelle attitude adopter. Alors que le flux de ses émotions s’emmêle, il finit par choisir la politesse par défaut, s’agenouillant aux pieds de la jeune Oracle :

 

« C’est plutôt à moi de m’excuser. Je vous ai entrainée dans des situations dangereuses et vous ai manqué de respect à plusieurs reprises. Je vous prie de me pardonner. »

 

Observant Ardyn d’un regard empli de compassion, Aera laisse échapper un petit soupir :

 

« C’était bien la réaction que je craignais. Relevez-vous, je vous en prie. »

 

Mais Ardyn demeure un genou à terre, incitant Aera à s’accroupir pour se mettre à son niveau :

 

« Vous n’avez nul besoin d’agir de la sorte. » lui dit-elle avec gentillesse, « Vous ne m’avez jamais offensée. Quant au danger, s’il y a une personne à blâmer pour ces prises de risque alors je suis la seule responsable. C’est moi qui ai pris la décision de vous suivre, vous souvenez-vous ? Et c’est encore moi qui ai voulu explorer ces ruines en dépit du péril. »

 

« C’est vrai, mais… »

 

« Il n’y a pas de ‘’mais’’. Vous n’avez commis aucune faute. » insiste Aera, avant de reprendre d’un ton plus paisible : « Au contraire… vous avez gagné ma reconnaissance éternelle. »

 

« Pourquoi donc ? » demande Ardyn en relevant enfin la tête, son regard croisant celui d’Aera qui ajoute d’un air plein de tendresse :

 

« Vous m’avez sauvé la vie. »

 

Prenant seulement à l’instant conscience du sens des mots de la jeune femme, Ardyn est frappé de stupeur tandis qu’il réalise qu’il n’a pas seulement failli perdre Aera mais aussi l’Oracle, avec toutes les conséquences qu’une telle tragédie aurait irrémédiablement causées.

Comme si elle lisait ses pensées tourmentées, Aera vient effleurer avec douceur les cheveux d’Ardyn, ses doigts fins glissant jusque sur sa peau et caressant lentement sa joue alors qu’elle ajoute en chuchotant :

 

« Je suis toute à vous, désormais. »

 

Cette déclaration fut celle de trop. Sans qu’il ne le comprenne réellement, le cœur d’Ardyn le poussa à se rapprocher d’Aera jusqu’à ce que leurs corps soient collés l’un contre l’autre. En moins de temps qu’il ne lui en fallut pour le réaliser, leurs lèvres étaient entrées en contact, échangeant un délicieux et passionné baiser.

 

Lorsque son esprit finit par lui revenir et qu’il se rend compte de ce qui vient de se produire, Ardyn reprend ses distances, persuadé d’avoir enfreint les limites.

 

« Aera, je… »

 

« Si tu cherches encore à t’excuser, ce n’est pas la peine. » le coupe-t-elle avec douceur. « Tu n’as fait que répondre à mes désirs. »

 

« Dans ce cas… » reprend Ardyn un sourire au coin des lèvres, « …pouvons-nous continuer ? »

 

« Nous le pouvons. »

 

Ses yeux amoureux posés sur Aera, Ardyn se penche à nouveau sur elle et en connaissance de cause cette fois-ci, l’embrasse de toute la véhémence de ses sentiments.

 

« Voudras-tu encore passer quelques heures en ma compagnie ? » propose-t-il d’un air charmeur.

 

« J’y passerai volontiers toute ma vie. » lui susurre-t-elle en souriant.

 

C’est dans l’intimité de l’antique temple qu’Ardyn et Aera échangent pour la première fois leur affection réciproque, prenant la décision de lier leurs vies envers et contre tout jusqu’à ce qu’un jour, la mort vienne les séparer avant de les réunir pour l’éternité.


End file.
